A Dubbed Vacation
by Bijuu of the Kaji
Summary: The 4 Leaf Genin Teams and the Sand Siblings are going on a 3 week Cruise! Everyone's excited and ready for 3 weeks of fun, food, and relaxation! What's the worst that could happen? An anime character's worst nightmare...T for language. Chapter 3 UP!
1. Anouncements

Chapter 1-Announcements

_(Team Kakashi)_

"I'm really getting sick of this..." Naruto complained. Sasuke, Sakura and he were at the bridge, waiting for their regularly late sensei. Naruto was sitting on the ground with a tired look on his face. Sakura was leaning against the rail, her hair was a mess.

"Not like we can do anything about it." She said. Naruto stood up.

"Yes we can! We out number Kakashi-sensei, three to one! Weshould be able to dosomething about these non stop missons!" The fox boy exclaimed with a sudden burst of energy.

"Give it a rest dobe, and stop lying to yourself." Said Sasuke with a tired tone in his voice. He yawned. Naruto sighed and sat back down.

"Yeah, you're right..." He said. He was to tired to even fight with Sasuke! (A/N: Shocking, ain't it?)

Finally, Kakashi appeared in a poof of smoke like always. "Sorry I'm late kids. I got lost on the path of life." He said.

"..." Sakura and Naruto didn't even have enough energy to call their sensei a liar like always. Something was clearly wrong with them.

"...Um, ok then, kinda quiet today, but whatever." Kakashi said, noticing their silence. "I have an anouncement."

_(Team Kurenai)_

"Um, Kurenai-sensei, can we please rest or something today? I'm a bit tired..." Hinata asked quietly, almost more quiet than usual(if that's possible). Shino gave a silent nod of agreement. He didn't look like it, but he was also tired from so many missions. Though this time he didn't say anything because he was tired, not because he didn't feel like it.

"Well Hinata, I-" Kurenai was cut off by Kiba.

"Aw, you guys are wimps!" Kiba shouted. He, unlike his teamates, looked full of energy and normal for him, though Akamaru was asleep in his coat. "These non stop missions have been great training for me! I say bring on the mission! I'm totally ready! I'm gonna beat up on some asses, I'm gonna destroy obstacles and get to the top, I'm gonna-" And just like that, the Inuzuka boy cut himself off, and fell on the floor, fast asleep and snoring. Hinata sighed, Shino sweatdropped, and Kurenai looked at her student with a very confused look.

"Uh, well, as I was saying, I have an anouncement."

_(Team Asuma)_

"I can't take it anymore! I'm sick and tired of these non stop missions! I'm dirty, and tired, and my hair is a mess! My social life has gone down the toilet because of all this work!" Complained a very angry/tired Ino to Asuma. Her eyes were filled with rage and had bags under them. Shikamaru and Chouji watched in horror as Ino chewed away at their sensei. They were just as tired as she was, though. Shikamaru maybe even more because of his chuunin duties. But neither of them wanted to interupt and get eaten by Ino the Cannibal.

"Calm down Ino..." Asuma said. He tried to calm her down but to no avail. She still looked pretty angry.

"Ok, don't worry. I have an anouncement."

_(Team Gai)_

Tenten and Neji both gave an exhausted yawn. "Gai-sensei, do we get a break, or a vacation, or something soon?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, do we?" Neji questioned. He really looked forward to a break. Because of these non stop missions, his hair was turning into a small wreck.

"How can you guys be so tired? That is not youthful!" Informed Lee, though truthfully, he was also quite tired, just like his teammates. But he didn't want Gai to scold them or anything.

"Don't worry kids, your youthful fire will be ignited once again!" Started Gai. "Because I have a youthfilled anouncement!"

* * *

"You, and the other teams..." Started Kakashi.

"...are going..." Continued Kurenai.

"...on a complementary..." Asuma continued now.

"On a 3-week Cruise on the open sea!" Finished Gai.

* * *

And there's the first chapter of my first fanfic. It's kind ofshort compared to the next chapter, but I hope you peoples still like it. I think I'll post the next chapter when I get maybe 3-5 reviews or something...R&R!

-Bijuu of the Kaji


	2. All Aboard the Lady Luck

A/N: Cool, didn't think people would like the first chapter all that much! Anyway, as requested, here is chapter two. Longer than the first I might add. Sand Siblings are here!

Chapter 2-All Aboard the Lady Luck

The 4 teams were told to pack their bags and meet at a small park near the docks the next day, where they would wait until it was time to get on the ship.

"Sakura-chan, why can't you carry your own bags?" Naruto complained. He was carrying his bags and Sakura's, so he had to use a few kage bushins to help him carry them, though he was still pretty tired.

"Because you can use those kage bushins to help you." Sakura replied, carrying a backpack and a pamplet.

**'Besids, I can't make Sasuke-kun carry them! On this cruise, We're going to have some nice alone time together, hell yeah!'**

Exclaimed Inner Sakura. Sasuke walked in front of them, carrying his own suitcases. He sighed in annoyance.

"Just be glad we get this vacation dobe..." Said Sasuke.

"Stop calling me that Sasuke-teme!" Replied Naruto. Sasuke still looked annoyed, but said nothing else.

When they got to the park, Naruto set the bags down and collapsed out of exhaustion, his kage bushins doing the same before they poofed away. Sakura sat down on one of her suitcases, looking at the pamplet. Sasuke sat down on a bench as they waited for the others.

"Talk about a working vacation..." Naruto said from his collapsed position on the ground.

"Aw, how'd you guys get here before us?"

Kiba, Hinata and Shino came walking over to them, each carrying their luggage and Akamaru lying on Kiba's head.

"Uh, Kiba-kun, they might have beaten us here because you wouldn't wake up this morning..." Hinata answered his softly.

"Oh yeah, and Akamaru couldn't pick which portable bed to bring with." Kiba added. Akamaru barked.

"What do you mean by that! It's true!" Kiba said as Akamaru jumped onto the ground and looked at Kiba before giving a few more barks.

"Hey, we have a limited amount of space buddy!" Kiba said. Akamaru gave an 'arf.'

"You take that back mister, that's not true!" Kiba was starting to get angry.

"Can you two be quiet? You keep scaring the buys away." Shino interrupted, standing between Kiba and Akamaru.

"Fine..." Kiba mumbled before sitting down on the ground.

Hinata looked ovar at Naruto, noticing that he was tired. She gulped and walked over to him.

"N-naruto-kun, are you ok?" She asked in her usual low tone. Naruto looked up at Hinata and sat up.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" He answered.

"That's good..." Hinata said before sitting on another bench.

"Come on boys, it's not _that _much."

Ino came walking over to the others, Shikamaru and Chouji lugging a bunch of suitcases with them. They set them down with the other bags and then collapsed like Naruto had before.

"So hungry..." Moaned Chouji.

"That was so troublesome..." Groaned Shikamaru. Ino looked back at them and shrugged before looked back at the others.

"This cruise is gonna be so great!" Ino said happily. 'And I'll get to spend time with Sasuke...'

'She better not try and steal Sasuke-kun from me.' Sakura thought when she saw Ino.

**'Yeah, or she'll pay if she tries!'**

Exclaimed Inner Sakura once more.

"Come on guys!"

Tenten came running over to them followed by Lee, then Neji in the back, each carrying some suitcases. They set them down once they reached the group.

"Sorry we're late guys, we had to spend at least two hours convincing Neji to some." Tenten explained.

"Yosh! We had to convince Neji, for he was being very un-youthful!" Said Lee. Neji mumbled something under his breath.

"Neji-niisan, why didn't you want to go on vacation?" Hinata asked. Everyone else was thinking the same thing...except for Chouji. He was thinking about food and barbaque. Mostly wondering hwat kind of food would be there and if barbaque would be there.

"Because..." Neji started, "Every damn time we get to do something fun and awesome or something, something always goes horribly wrong!"

"..." A silence fell over the others as they thought about what Neji said.

"Hey, that's my line." Shino commented to the quiet ones. They continued thinking for a few more minutes.

"Neji, that's sily, this is a vacation!" Said Sakura, breaking the silence, since Shino didn't really do a good job of it.

"For once, forehead girl is actually right about something other than trivias." Ino said, actually agreeing with Sakura. Everyone gasped in unison, then another silence fell other the crowd of kids.

"How'd you get Hyuuga to come?" Sasuke asked bluntly, having to break the silence this time.

"We told him that there would be a training area and an all you can eat buffet." Tenten replied.

"ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFET!" Kiba, Naruto and Chouji shouted in unison. They each jumped up in excitement.

"How come no one told us that there would be an all you can eat buffet damnit!" Naruto yelled.

"Because you're not cool enough to know!" Came the voice of a certain Suna Puppeteer.

The Sand Siblings walked over to them, Kankuro's puppets carrying their luggage. Gaara looked like he was in a slump, Temari trying to comfort him...sort of.

"Come on, it's just a teddy bear." Said Temari.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Sulked Gaara.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought we were the only shinobi going on the cruise." Sakura said.

"Well, it's kind of a long story..." Said Temari.

_(Flashback)_

"I WANT MY TEDDY BEAR!" Gaara was going on a killing rampage through Suna, trying to find his teddy bear and the fiend that stole it. Kankuro and Temari were trying to stop their beserk little brother.

"We'll just buy you a new one!" Yelled Kankuro over the screams of terror. He was having a bit of trouble controlling the puppets through the sand, some of the sand also getting in their joints.

"NO!" Shouted Gaara in reply to his older brother. Temari blew some of the sand away with her fan and finally reached her demon brother.

"Gaara, some of the Leaf shinobi are going on a cruise, how about we go so we can relax and maybe mourn the loss of your teddy bear for a bit." She suggested., trying to talk over the screams without shouting, which was proving to be quite difficult. The sand Gaara was controlling suddenly stopped and fell silent, along with the rest of Suna.

"Ok..."

_(End of Flashback)_

"Yeah, it's a long story..." Agreed Kankuro. Gaara was still sulking a bit.

After a few minutes, a shuttle came for their luggage. A guy with dark hair, a weird, spiraly mask covering his face an one of his eyes and wearing a white and black sailor outfit was driving it.

"What's with the mask?" Chouji asked the guy, eating more chps. The guy shot a glare at Chouji through his mask. He loaded up the rest of the bags and drove away on the small shuttle. Chouji shrugged and ate more chips.

A few more minutes later, Kakashi walked over to them.

"Alright kids, time to get on the ship!" He announced. Everyone stood up and looked excited, eager, and prepared for their well deserved vacation...except Neji. He had his arms crossed, his back to the others.  
"I am NOT going on the stupid cruise ship vacation. They may have taken my bags, but I don't care, I'm not going." Protested Neji stubbornly.

"..." The group of genin, one chuunin and one jounin all looked at each other. They nodded before looking back at Neji.

_(Five minutes later...)_

"SHIT! CRAP! NO! NOT MY HAIR!"

Kakashi was dragging Neji by his hair/ponytail thing onto the cruise ship. The other genin (and one chuunin) were following behind them, some covering their ears so they wouldn't have to listen to Neji scream his head off.

"DAMNIT! YOU'RE GOING TO GO TO HELL FOR THIS KAKASHI! I KNOW YOU ARE DAMNIT! IT IS YOUR FATE!"

-----

Alright, longer than the last one. Right? Yes, Gaara was a bit OOC in the chapter, but I just couldn't resist. He'll probably get better over the chapters. Poor Neji being dragged by his hair...that's gotta be painful. Oh well.

Hope I described the mysterious masked man correctly. Are you smart enough to know who he is? Cause it matters. Oh, yes it matters. Post in your reviwes if you think you know!

Now, I think I'll post the next chapter when I get around 5 more reviews. Not sure. Might not. Don't know. Anyway, R&R!

-Bijuu of the Kaji


	3. Doomed Rommates, Enter the Akatsuki!

A/N: Holy Crap, when was the last time I updated this thing? Oops...don't hurt me! Anyway, no one got who the masked guy was! And only one person guessed. Hmph. Oh well. Chapter 3!

Chapter 3-Doomed Roommates - Enter, the Akatsuki!

"Kids, welcome aboard the Lady Luck cruise ship!" Kakashi announed(odd name, eh?). The genin and chuunin looked around as they entered the ship. There were lights, pictures, resturants, stores, and tons more! The group stared in awe...except for Neji, who had dropped his amazed look and was talking to himself under his breath.

"And I hate you, and you, and you, and you, and especially you..." He said, pointing to different people in the group. The last person he pointed at was, of course, Kakashi. No one cared what he as saying though.

"The other jounins, Iruka, and I took the liberty of getting your maps, and with them are maps of the guest cabins, and also where you'll all be staying." Kakashi explained as he passed out some papers to everyone.

"What? I have to be with you?" Kiba and Naruto shouted in unison, each pointing at the other accusingly. Akamaru gave a bark.

"I'M WITH INO-PIG?"

"I'M WITH FOREHEAD GIRL?"

Sakura and Ino practically screamed at the same time, both voices filled with anger. Why they were in the same cabin to tear each other's head off? Who knows.

**'SHIT! ANYONE BUT INO-PIG! DAMNIT!'**

Inner Sakura yelled in Sakura's head. Sasuke and Neji(after letting go of the anger at the moment) both read the paper and exchanged death glares.

"Hyuuga..."

"Uchiha..."

Yes, the two prodigies were roommates. They were also probably left, for some strange reason, to tear each other's head off.

"What! I am being stuck with the most unyouthful person!" Exclaimed Lee, pointing at Shino.

"..." Shino remained silent as always. Though, who's to say he wasn'tmad? He was...I think.

"Cool Shikamaru, we get to roommates." Said Chouji through the crunch of his chips.

"Good." Shikamaru said in relief. His best friend was definatley not troublesome to be with. At least they weren't left to tear each other's head off like most of the others.

"I'm with Hinata?" Questioned Tenten. She looked up in thought. The weapon girl did not have the best memory. Hinata waited for Tenten to retrieve what memories she had of the shy Hyuuga girl.

"Oh! You're Neji's cousin! The one who he beat to a pulp in the chuunin exam preliminaries and ended up in the hospital!" Tenten realized after a bit. Hinata blushed from embarressment, though thankfully most of the people were arguing with their roomies to notice.

"Aw, come on! Why do I have to be with my brothers! Don't I see enough of them already!" Temari said in despair. Kankuro had taken over the job of comforting Gaara.

"Hey, at least we get a suite." Kankuro said before mumbling under his breath. Gaara started to regain his sanity, resuming his usual, 'I'm gonna kill the world' attitude. The unhappy members of the group looked at the white haired jounin...or at least where he used to be. Kakashi had disappeared, leaving the group alone on the ship to argue and find their rooms. At least they didin't have to carry their own luggage. They walked off to the elevators to reach their rooms, still arguing.

* * *

"Phew, good thing they were busy arguing." Kakashi said to himself, standing on land at the docks. "Heh, to bad I can't come along to watch them torture each other." He added, taking out one of his Icha Icha Paradise books. He started to walk off, and then stopped, lowering the book and looking back at the ship. "...well, the others didn't say I couldn't tag along."

* * *

The masked guy that had taken the group's luggage tiredly walked back to the staff room while he mumbled a bunch of curses under his breath. He pushed open the staff room door and looked at five figures in dark blue uniforms. Though you couldn't tell, they were standing in the shadows in the back of the room...freaks. 

"There, I took the damn bags to the rooms. Can I join the Akatsuki now?" The guy asked them.

"Be patient, un. We still need to actually raise the money, un. The trip hasn't even started." Said one of the figures.

"Yes Tobi, you have to be patient to be one of us." Said another figure who appeared to be far larger than the others. The five figures stepped out of the darkness of the staff room, revealing to be Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Zetu and Deidara of the Akatsuki. Tobi groaned.

"We better get to out posts. We'll be sailing soon." Said Sasori. Itachi nodded.

"Zetsu, go to the kitchen. Kisame, get to the lifeguard station. Deidara, report to the juice bar. The rest of us...do whatever you're told to do." Itachi instructed, assuming a sort of leader position while Leader Sir was absent. Did you really think Leader Sir would humiliate himself and work as a staff member on a cruise ship? I didin't think so...

Itachi put on some sunglasses to hide his sharingan red eyes.

"Oh, and, why is the closet our staff room, un?" Deidara asked, putting on some gloves over his hands to hide the mouths.

"It was either this or the janitor closet on the bottom deck." Kisame said. "Though we really should find a better location." He added. After that, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame and Zetsu all took off to report to their assigned stations. Itachi turned to Tobi, who was being quiet the whole time in order to think about things in his head about stupid budget cuts.

"And you better be ready when we need you. Your pager better not be off." The Uchiha gave one last instruction before walking off. Tobi grumbled before running off in the opposite direction, only to fall and trip on his own shoe. Good thing he has that mask to protect his face.

* * *

A/N: Oh, it's so short! Why can't I write long chapters?...well, anyway, REVIEW PEOPLE! Let's see, I guess I'll update when I get a good amount of views, or whenever I finished writing chapter 4...Oh, and for all the people who liked seeing the Akatsuki in here, you must thank my editor/reviser/idea person/friend/whatever. I wasn't going to have the Akatsuki in here at first, but I'm glad I did. She doesn't want to give her real name, so she will be known as Kaze of the Sokko...Yeah, I though it was a weird alias too. Alright, that's all. And, as stated above, REVIEW! 

-Bijuu of the Kaji


End file.
